


You Are My Sunshine

by PB_and_Jelly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A peek into their lives, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Fluff, Growing Old, M/M, Teacher!Hinata, artist!kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PB_and_Jelly/pseuds/PB_and_Jelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My only sunshine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

 

 

 

 

 

[You are my sunshine]

 

 

 

 

 

Hinata swayed back and forth on his feet, waiting for Kageyma to come out. His bento box hit his knees now and then from his movements. He hummed a pleasant melody. He heard the door slide open.

“Let’s go.” The gruff voice beside him said. Hinata cheered childishly before they raced to their usual spot: a large tree that offered plenty of shade, positioned in a quiet spot behind the school building, that left their lunch session (as well as volleyball practice) in peaceful small-talk.

They sat together, thighs brushing, against the trunk of the tree and began to eat. Hinata was happy today, more than usual. Every ‘dumbass’ uttered from Kageyama made him smile brighter and brighter.

Kageyama didn’t hate it. Not at all.

The second half of lunch, he couldn’t make eye contact with his orange-haired friend. He shined so much, he couldn’t figure out where the sun was. Above? Right in front of him?

_Stop it, dumbass. You’ll make me go blind._

 

 

 

 

[My only sunshine]

 

 

 

 

 

The canvas was blank. So annoyingly blank. Kageyma groaned in frustration, completely void of any ideas. Inspiration just wasn’t striking that day, it seems. The trashed flat was empty of anyone else. Crumpled shirts strewn on the floor, dirty cups that still contained a little bit of coffee (okay, maybe most of the cups were half full), and forgotten paintings that sat in the corner of the room (his own unsuccessful ones that he had thrown to the side in a little tantrum) were the only things there to give him company.

His boyfriend still hadn’t gotten back yet. Classes were dragging a little long, he knows, but it felt like an eternity. His only source of encouragement was not present, and he hated it.

He went to go sit in front of the door, eagerly waiting for the return of his energetic partner. He had barely been there for ten minutes before the door was practically broken down. He looked up in alarm, and there he was.

“Kageyama! I bought take-out!” He held up a plastic bag. Kageyama stood and approached without hesitation.

“You’re so slow,” Kageyama wrapped his arms around the other’s waist, squeezing tightly, “dumbass.”

He ran out of orange and gold paint that night. _(“I don’t look like that!” “Yes, you do.” “My hair looks like the frickin’ sun!” “Precisely.”)_

 

 

 

 

 

[You make me happy]

 

 

 

 

 

Today was a good day. A light breeze blew by occasionally, bringing the smell of a new spring with it. The skies were a clear blue and the air still held a small nip of cold from the long winter. Hinata breathed in deeply and exhaled with a giant grin on his face.

“Do you wanna have a picnic today?” Kageyama turned his head and stared at Hinata skeptically.

“It’s cold outside.”

“So? You shouldn’t let the weather ruin your plans.”

“These aren’t plans. These are spontaneous decisions.”

Hinata crossed his arms and pouted. Kageyama was torn between looking away out of guilt and keeping his eyes on him since he was being ridiculously cute. He chose the former.

“Fine. We can have a picnic.”

Hinata’s face immediately lit up again (Kageyama thought he was cute like this, too.) and fidgeted in place from the excitement.

“I already know where we should have it!” Hinata said (He’d secretly been planning this in his head for a while), “We gotta sneak in over the fences at Karasuno and we can eat at that tree we always ate at, and we can play some more volleyball for fun! This might be the last time since we’re graduating soon, and then we both have to get jobs and work and I’ll miss that tree and-“

His rambling was cut off with a soft peck from Kageyama. Warmth spread out through his entire body, right down to his fingertips. When they separated, both of them had slightly flushed cheeks (maybe that was the cold, maybe not). Hinata smiled. Kageyama offered his best one back.

“What was that for?”

Kageyama didn’t answer.

_Your stupid eyes that light up, and your stupid hands that gesture everywhere when you talk, and your stupid hair that ruffles perfectly in the wind, and your adorable stupidity._

 

 

 

 

 

[When skies are grey]

 

 

 

 

 

Rain hit the sidewalk in torrents. It was the start of a terrible typhoon, and Hinata was caught up right in the middle of it. The rain must’ve caused some kind of accident, and in turn created a blockade, since the traffic wasn’t going anywhere and no amount of honking would shift the pace. Hinata sighed.

Kageyama, on the other hand, was at home. Having become a successful painter, he spent most of his days at home lounging and when (if) inspiration decides to strike, he paints. He looked out the window at the waterfall of rain droplets and great looming clouds overhead. Seemed like it would be raining all the way through the night. Kageyama got a phone call.

“Hello?”

“Hey.” He heard his dejected boyfriend’s voice and raised his eyebrows in surprise. Rainy days were hardly ever a problem for Hinata.

“Is everything alright?”

“No. I’m stuck in the wrong place at the wrong time and it’ll take forever before I get out of this traffic jam.”

“Oh.”

“And I also didn’t bring an umbrella. Damn weather reporters should get an A+ for getting things wrong all the time.”

“Where are you going?”

“I’ve got a meeting. The school doesn’t have an underground parking garage and that means I’ve got to walk through this hell of a storm, so when I get there, I’ll be late, soaking, and grumpy.

“Anything I can do?”

“Talk to me.”

And so they did. They talked for the entire time it took for Hinata to get past all the blaring cars (approximately one and a half hours) and started driving at a steady pace. Of course, calling while driving is very dangerous, so they hung up soon after promises were made for a pizza dinner.

Kageyama called the pizza place and ordered take-out (It took almost two hours to get there.)

 

 

 

 

 

[You’ll never know, dear]

 

 

 

 

 

They almost never saw each other. Kageyama was always somewhere in the world, on a tour with his infamous paintings, while Hinata could never manage his time properly. Meetings, work, taxes, and a billion other things were constantly on his mind. Kageyama always stuck out above the rest.

10-minute (sometimes 20, if they were lucky) Skype talks were the only thing they could do to stay in contact and see each other’s faces. Most of the time, Kageyama’s time zones clashed horrifically with Hinata’s sleep schedule and they couldn’t meet. Phone calls only allowed them to hear the other’s voice, which was soothing and comforting and all, yet they craved for more.

The coffee table held stacks and stacks of papers to be graded and empty mugs. The laptop sat in front of Hinata, Skype open and ready to receive any calls. Any minute now.

A familiar ringing sounded and Hinata dived to answer it. Kageyama’s face appeared on screen.

“Kageyama.” Hinata dragged out the last syllable in a whine.

“What? What’s wrong?” He’d never been greeted like this before.

“I have so much work to do.” Hinata pouted.

“Then go do it.” Kageyama urged, staring at his husband incredulously, “Teachers should set a good example and not procrastinate, y’know.”

“You’re more important than these papers.” Hinata puffed his cheeks out, sulking now that he got scolded.

“I know we can’t talk often, but you need to do your work.” Kageyama’s voice softened up.

“But I miss you.” Hinata’s downcast face made Kageyama want to fly all the way back to Japan and hug all his troubles away.

“I miss you, too.”

Hinata didn’t get any work done for the next day. _(“I’m so sorry! I’ll get your tests graded and handed back by tomorrow!” “Sensei, don’t push yourself too hard! I see dark circles!”)_

 

 

 

 

 

[How much I love you]

 

 

 

 

 

Days were a lot more relaxing now. Having both retired from their professions, Hinata and Kageyama spent most of their daily life at home curled up with a book or flipping through endless TV channels. They took walks, too. Lots of walks. They loved their walks.

“Let’s go for a walk.” Hinata would suggest from his place on the couch.

“Ready when you are.” Kageyama would respond, like always.

And just like that, they would be out on the sidewalk, strolling pleasantly and looking at the young children who had come out to play. Very few still remained, as technology had advanced yet again and only old-fashioned people knew the concept of enjoying the outdoors.

The couple didn’t complain, though. They just thought of it like they had the entire street to themselves.

Most of their talk had a nostalgic feeling to it, now. They relived their past and they joked and pretended to be teenagers again, and they were just your average cute old couple. They thought they were cute, at least.

“Kageyama,” Hinata said, trying to control a fit of giggles (he still sucks at it), “Remember that time you tried confessing to me? At that tree after eating lunch.”

Kageyama’s ears burned “Don’t bring that up ever again.”

“Why not?” Hinata sighed happily, “If you hadn’t, we would’ve never gotten together. Even though you were such a mess.”

“I was beyond nervous!” Kageyama said frantically. Hinata’s smooth laughter calmed his beating heart and red face (yes, even after all these years, they still make each other blush).

They walked on for a little while in comfortable tranquility. Hinata’s hand squirmed its way into Kageyama’s.

“I love you.” Hinata said, a smile spreading on his face.

“I love you, too” Kageyama’s face reheated.

They spent a lovely afternoon walking. _(“I love you more.” “No, I do.” “Nuh-uh, I do!” “I love you the most.” ”I love you times infinity!”)_

 

 

 

 

 

 

[Please don’t take]

 

 

 

 

 

 

A white room.

A white bed.

White clothes.

White noise.

 

Hinata has old hands. He notices this while lying on his bed. Equally old ones are holding onto them. Kageyama’s old hands.

“We look like withered plants.” A painful laugh (wheeze?) is forced from the lips of the once orange-haired man. Heartbroken eyes turn on him.

No one spoke. No one dared speak.

Hinata was always one to accept dares.

“Kageyama,” he began, croaking it out, “I love you.”

Tears fall from the other’s eyes and he starts shaking his head, begging for the next sentence to go unsaid.

“I love you so much, it’ll last more than a lifetime. Infinite lifetimes are probably still too little for my love to run out. You always drew me like the sun, right? The sun’s not going anywhere. So Kageyama,”

His hands tighten.

“I’ll see you later, yeah?”

A moment of silence.

“You’re a cliché dumbass.” Kageyama mutters, sniffling a little, and glances at Hinata’s face. His smiles have never faded, and he’s beginning to think it actually never will. He hopes that’s the case because, right now, Hinata’s as dazzling as a sky full of stars.

_I don’t care if you blind me. Just stay here, dumbass. Stay with me._

 

 

 

 

 

[My sunshine away]

 

 

 

 

 

Two things could be seen that night.

A line going flat.

Kageyama’s lowered head.

 

Two things could be heard that night.

A line going flat.

Kageyama’s shaking sobs.

           

“ _I’ll see you later.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first Haikyuu fic :)


End file.
